Final Fantasy: Heroes of Fate Wiki
Final Fantasy: Heroes of Fate is an upcoming fantasy novel based on the ''Final Fantasy ''video game franchise by Square Enix. The novel will be written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. The plot features protagonists Ryan Lee, Jonathan Hicks, Megan Tan, Karsten Seidel, Damon Grouette and Angelica Malagon, six heroes who are destined to save the world from a newly awakened threat. The novel also marks the return of ''Final Fantasy XIII ''protagonist Lightning, who will act as a mentor toward Ryan in his journey. Lee's former educational assistant from school, Josh Vandiermen, is marked to appear as the novel's main antagonist. There is no official release date for the novel. Plot Two years following the events of Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning Returns, the city of Rabanastre is attacked by an army of monsters. The swordmaster Ryan Lee leads the offensive against the monsters with the help of his friends Jonathan Hicks and Megan Tan. Deeper in the city, Karsten Seidel and Damon Grouette oversee the evacuation of the civilians, while Angelica Malagon attempts to hold off a swarm of flying bugs. Ryan soon discovers that the monsters are being controlled by a mage named Josh Vandiermen, who seems to possess the power of the gods. Ryan unsuccessfully attempts to defeat Vandiermen in combat, and learns of a prophecy about six heroes in the process. Megan comes to Ryan's aid, but is unable to break through Vandiermen's defenses. The mage sends two of his largest monsters on Ryan and Megan, only for both monsters to be vanquished by none other than the Savior, whom Vandiermen recognizes as Lightning. Lightning orders Ryan and Megan to protect the civilians while she crosses blades with Vandiermen. After a short but fierce duel, Vandiermen escapes through a portal. The monsters withdraw from the city, though leaving much of it in ruins. A short time later, Ryan and Megan reunite with Jonathan, Angelica, Karsten and Damon in the streets. Expressing his concern that the threat has not yet fully passed, Ryan sends Karsten and Damon to scout the city outskirt for any signs of danger. In the middle of a discussion regarding the situation, the group is approached by Lightning, who asks to speak with Ryan alone. A few minutes later, Ryan and Lightning stand in the house that belongs to him and his friends, where Lightning asks him what he knows about the mage who attacked the city. Ryan replies that he knows Vandiermen hailed from the floating city of Eden and possesses power that makes him nearly invincible. Lightning reveals that his source of power comes from the Heart of Chaos, an organ that renders the host immortal. It is believed that Josh Vandiermen is looking for something, though what exactly remains unknown. Ryan then asks Lightning about the prophecy that Vandiermen mentioned during the battle. Lighting tells him that an old prophecy speaks of a coming evil that threatens to destroy the world, and that six unnamed heroes would rise up to overcome this evil. Ryan is caught off-guard when Lightning tells him of her belief that the prophecy refers to him and his friends. Though she hasn't the faintest idea who or what the evil could be, she believes that Vandiermen may possibly be connected to it. Having learned everything he could from Lightning, Ryan leaves to rejoin his friends and tell them what he learned. Meanwhile, Karsten and Damon patrol the outskirts of the city searching for signs of any monsters that may have remained behind. A few minutes of searching reveals no evidence of any monsters lurking about, however, Damon spots the form of a particularly large beast on the horizon. Though it seems far enough away to be considered not a threat, Karsten suggests they head back to warn Ryan. Meanwhile, in an underground cavern, Josh Vandiermen sits in meditation, regaining his power. After a few minutes, Vandiermen opens his eyes to find Snow Villiers standing before him. Snow explains that he travelled far after hearing about the attack on Rabanastre and knew only he could've been responsible. Vandiermen asks if he knew about Lightning's involvement. Snow responds that he hasn't seen nor heard from Lightning since helping her defeat Bhunivelze two years ago. Vandiermen then asks Snow about the legendary beings known as the Summons and, upon learning that the Summons submit only to those who prove their strength, makes it his mission to obtain them all. Snow warns him that Lightning is a formidable opponent and not someone to mess with; Vandiermen replies that he will do whatever he wants and warns Snow from interfering in his plans. Before leaving through a portal, Vandiermen sends a pack of his beasts on Snow. Snow manages to defeat the monsters with help from Serah Ferron, Lightning's younger sister and Snow's soon-to-be wife. Aware now of Vandiermen's plans, Snow agrees with Serah that they've got to find Lightning. The duo decide to start their search for Lightning in Rabanastre, since that's where Vandiermen first encountered her. Back in Rabanastre, Ryan finishes telling Megan, Jonathan and Angelica about the prophecy, and everything Lightning told him regarding the source of Vandiermen's power. Jonathan seems rather concerned about taking on a god, while Angelica appears more curious about their supposed role in the prophecy. Karsten and Damon soon return, warning them of the beast roaming near the city outskirts. Megan recognizes the beast as a Behemoth and the threat it poses; Ryan agrees that it has to be taken out. Lightning approaches, having overheard their discussion, and warns them of the power level of a Behemoth. She accepts Ryan's request to accompany on the mission, intending to observe them in action. A few hours later, the group heads out into the canyons in search of the patrolling Behemoth. It does not take long for the group to track down the powerful beast; the Behemoth in turn wastes little time in launching an attack on the intruders of its territory. A piece of advice from Lightning leads Ryan to draw the Behemoth's attention, providing an opening for his team to strike. Lightning observes the combat, finding herself impressed by Ryan's skills. Entering rage mode, the Behemoth gains the upper hand, incapacitating Jonathan, Angelica and Damon. With the odds against them, Lightning joins the battle and slices off the Behemoth's tail. Ryan and Megan take immediate advantage of the opening provided by Lightning's attack, and together, they bring the Behemoth down. Ryan thanks Lightning for helping them, but Lightning counters saying it was his strategy that led them to victory. As they celebrate their triumph, the Behemoth suddenly rises up to launch one final strike... only to be struck down by a surprise attack from none other than Snow Villiers. After a brief reunion between Lightning and Serah, Snow explains their reasons for coming -- informing the group of his encounter with Vandiermen. Snow finishes his story by telling the group that they have to reach the Summons before Vandiermen can harness their powers. When questioned by Megan about how to locate the Summons, Serah reveals that she knows where one might be. Ryan, having accepted the truth of the prophecy, asks Serah to take them to the Summon. Snow is reluctant to get involved further, out of fear of losing Serah again, but is convinced by her and Lightning to help out. Meanwhile, a confident Vandiermen makes his way to the top of the Great Mountain; in reality a massive volcano that has remained inactive for years. It is near the top of the Great Mountain that Vandiermen meets Ifrit, a beast-like summon known as the "Hell's Fire." Vandiermen shows no fear of the summon and instead demands its service. Ifrit responds to Vandiermen's demand by launching a fiery attack as a warning. Knowing that he must prove his skills to the Hell's Fire, Vandiermen calls on the power of the Heart of Chaos. An intense battle takes place on the Great Mountain, eventually ending when Vandiermen manages to cut off Ifrit's ability to control fire. Defeated, Ifrit pledges allegiance to its new master. Before leaving to continue his search for the Summons, Vandiermen has Ifrit awaken the volcano from slumber. He intends to use the Great Mountain as a distraction and thus, giving him more time to obtain the other Summons. Cast * Ryan Lee * Lightning * Jonathan Hicks * Megan Tan * Karsten Seidel * Damon Grouette * Angelica Malagon * Josh Vandiermen * Snow Villiers * Serah Ferron Notes To Be Added Category:Browse